In semiconductor technology, Group III-Group V (or III-V) semiconductor compounds are used to form various integrated circuit devices, such as high power field-effect transistors, high frequency transistors, high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), or metal-insulator-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MISFETs). A HEMT is a field effect transistor incorporating a junction between two materials with different band gaps (i.e., a heterojunction) as the channel instead of a doped region, as is generally the case for metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). In contrast with MOSFETs, HEMTs have a number of attractive properties including high electron mobility and the ability to transmit signals at high frequencies, etc. In some HEMTs, a buffer layer is doped with p-type dopants to reduce electrons from the substrate being injected into the channel layer. In some instances, diffusion of the p-type dopants over time degrades the channel of the HEMT by removing electrons as charge carriers from the channel.